Why Does This Wolf Smell Like Old Bay?
by Darth Azrael
Summary: After my father died my mother decided to move us to a small house in Forks Washington. It was there that I met the Cullens and the Quileutes. It was also there that I learned something very interesting about myself. Summary not so good. Story is better.
1. Welcome Home

**Hello . This is my first attempt at a Twilight fic and I have to stay I'm nervous. Hopefully I didn't make to many mistakes but if I did, tell me in a review.**

**1. Welcome Home**

I switch off the radio of my Ford as my moms Lincoln pulls up behind the moving truck in front of our new house. My mom had bought the house online after my dad died, (A/N: That didn't actually happen so don't freak out.) as a way to get away from the pain it caused. As the guys that were driving the moving truck started to unload the stuff, I got out of my car. A few people were already outside seeing what was going on. I grabbed my bass and electric guitars out of the back seat and headed for the house. "Whatcha rockin' in the cases?", asked a voice behind me. I turned around and stared at the biggest guys I've ever seen. I could tell right off the bat that they were native American. Each one had russet skin and jet black hair, wearing cut off shorts and sleeveless shirts, except for the one standing behind the largest of them. She was relatively pale, with reddish brown curls reaching down to her waist. Her skin looked like it was shimmering, but I doubted it. She was wearing a pink halter top and jean skirt. I glanced at her face. Her eyes were brown, but seemed to be tinged with gold, or some color like it. She was actually kinda cute.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer.", the big guy in front of her said. I blinked and shook my head a little. "Sorry.", I muttered. "And to answer your question: I've got a Les Paul in this one,", I said, shrugging the soft case on my right shoulder, "And a Fender Jazz Bass in this one.", I said lifting the case in my left hand. "And I, if you care to know, am Larry.", I said. The big one in the middle laughed, though it sounded like a bark, and extended his hand. "Jacob Black, a pleasure.", he said politely. I grabbed his hand with my free one and shook it, and realized that his hand was way warmer than they should be. I ignored it and smiled. "Good to meet ya.", I said. He smiled back. "You too. These two chuckleheads are Seth and Quil,", he said gesturing to the two guys standing behind him, "and this is my girlfriend Renesmee.", he said, gesturing to the pale girl behind him. She reached her hand out, and when I took it, not only was her skin colder than normal I saw a brief flash, like a camera. A picture of me and a color, green. It somehow radiated happiness.

I jerked my hand away, like she'd shocked me. Jacob gave me this weird look, but dropped it just as soon as it crossed his face. The smile was back. "You want some help unloading the stuff?", he asked. I thought about it. "Sure. Jacob, you and Quil go help the movers. Seth, you grab the amp outta the trunk.", I said popping the trunk lever. "Anything you need my help with?", Renesmee asked. "Uh, sure. Grab a couple boxes out of the back.", I said. She reached into the back and grabbed the two boxes labeled **BOOKS **in Sharpie. "I guess you read a lot.", she said. "My mother reads a lot of Shakespeare. What do you read?", she asked as she followed me into the house and down into the basement. "Mostly just fantasy and sci-fi. I'm real into the Star Wars books. But I'll read Edgar Allan Poe when I'm depressed or in one of my dark moods.", I said leaning my guitars against the wall. She sat the boxes on the floor and we went back to my car to unload the rest of my stuff, talking all the while. We eventually had my bed, desk, bookcases and TV all down in the basement and unpacked.

"I must say, you picked a good place to put your room.", Jacob said. And I was inclined to agree with him. Most of the back wall was glass, giving a nice view of the forest behind our house. I wasn't really comfortable with that level of exposure. I'd fix that with some heavy curtains. "Definitely a nice spot.", Seth said. "I can't thank you guys enough for the help. Ma's just gonna order pizza, you wanna stay?", I asked. Jacob and Quil shook their heads. "We got other plans tonight.", Jacob said. "I don't.", Seth said enthusiastically. I laughed. "I don't either.", Renesmee said. Jacob put a hand on her shoulder. "Nessie, your parents--" "My parents trust me Jacob. And you know I only have eyes for you.", she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smiled at her. Then he and Quil walked up the stairs and disappeared. I heard my mom ask them if they wanted to stay, then thank them for their help when they respectfully declined. Seth, Renesmee and I climbed the stairs while Ma tried to find her cell phone in that black hole she called her purse.

"Are you two staying for pizza?", she asked, finally pulling out the pink Razr. "Sure ma'am.", Seth said. "What's the number for the closest pizza place?", Ma asked. Seth gave her the number and she ordered six pizzas. Three with pepperoni and three with extra cheese. Ma sent me to get them. Seth tagged along, telling me about his likes and dislikes. I was surprised that he liked Techno as much as I did. The pizzas still weren't done when we got to the pizza place, so Seth and I just sat and kept talking. When we finally had the pizzas loaded into the car, I asked: "What's up with Renesmee? Her skins almost ice cold. And her skin looked like it was…sparkling." Seth got real quiet afterwards, just staring out the window. Finally, he said: "There's a lot more to Nessie than meets the eye. That's all I can say, and that's all I'm gonna say. Don't bring this up again." There was a dark tinge to his voice, like those old movies where there was a big secret and no one was allowed in on it. And anybody that asked only got a thinly veiled threat as a response. It creeped me out, so I decided to let it go.

We got back to the house and much pizza was eaten. Nessie, Seth and I were gathered around my TV, explosions blinding us as Seth and I participated in one of the biggest frag fest I had ever been a part of. "How do you keep DOING that?!", Seth practically screamed as I used the grav hammer like a baseball player hitting a home run and stuck him with his own plasma grenade. "It's like sex Seth. All in the timing.", I said before yelling out: "BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!!", followed by laughs from Seth and Nessie. And I laughed with them as a group of noobs tried to swarm Seth and I, all of them getting a face full of lead. The hours wore on and before we knew it, it was past ten o'clock. Seth and Nessie said their goodbye's as I escorted them to the door. Nessie hadn't said much, but she had been glancing at me the whole time Seth and I were playing Halo three. It was weird. "Hey. There's this bonfire on the Quileute reservation on Saturday. Think you could come?", he asked. "Sounds cool.", I said. "Awesome, see ya there.", Seth said. "You guys wanna lift home? I'd be happy to drive you.", I said. Seth paused, thinking. "Sure.", he said finally.

We hopped in my car, Nessie sitting up front, while Seth took up almost the whole back seat. As we drove down the road towards La Push, I noticed small droplets hitting the windshield. "Crap.", I muttered as I turned on the windshield wipers. "Don't like the rain?", Nessie asked. I sighed. "It was raining the day my dad died. Heart attack.", I said simply. Nessie gasped slightly. "I'm sorry.", she said. I felt a massive weight on my shoulder. "Sorry man.", Seth muttered. I shrugged his hand off. "Don't worry about it.", I said. There was silence the rest of the way to La Push with the exception of the windshield wipers as they squeaked back and forth. We made the final turn into the driveway of the Clearwaters, Seth hopped out, I felt the rear of the car lift several inches, and waved goodbye. I backed out of the driveway and started back down the road. "So where do I drop you off?", I asked Nessie. She gave me the directions. As we drove down the road I decided to break the ice. "Is Jacob sick or something?", I asked. Nessie gave me a suspicious look. "No. Why?", she asked. I glanced at her, gauging her reactions to my questions. "His skin was warmer than normal. Almost like it was on fire.", I said. Nessie looked at me, and I thought she was gonna kill me. "Listen Larry. You're a nice guy, that much is clear. I can tell your worried that Jacob might be sick. But he isn't. There are things about Jacob and the rest of the Quileutes that you don't know. Things you don't want to know. So please, for your own safety, don't ask about it again.", she said. Her voice had the same tone as Seth's when I'd asked about Nessie. I went quiet as I thought about what Nessie and Seth had said about each other. It kept me occupied for the rest of the trip.

I barely found the road leading to her house, the damn road was practically hidden by overgrown shrubs. The rain started coming down harder as we drove up the narrow path. I pulled up in one of the most elegant houses I'd ever seen. It looked like it was more glass than walls. "Thanks Larry.", Nessie said. She got out of my Ford, then paused, like she was considering something.

"Would you like to meet my family?", she asked. I blinked, surprised. "It's a bit soon don't you think? We haven't even gone out yet.", I said, She giggled. "Sorry big guy, but I'm taken.", she said. "Yeah yeah.', I said getting out of the car. We walked up to the house and three steps from the porch the door opened and out walked one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I could tell that this was Nessie's mother, from the shade of her hair to the sharpness in her features. Her body was a perfect hourglass shape. I couldn't help but marvel at this woman's beauty. "Where have you been? And who is this?", were the first words out of this woman's mouth. She could have said the world was ending and it would have sounded beautiful, this woman's voice was so amazing. Nessie was quick to explain the situation. The woman's features lost their sharpness as her anger faded. "Well, I wish you had called. Your fathers been worried sick.", she said. Then she finally looked at me, and I unconsciously took a step back. Something about her screamed _dangerous_. It was weird. "It's nice to meet you Larry, I'm Bella Cullen. Renesmee's mother.", she said in that oh so pleasant voice. I took her hand, then recoiled. It was ice cold.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen.", I said. She smiled. "Please just call me Bella.", she said. "I'm not much older than you. But please, come in." she moved aside and Nessie and I walked into the house. The first things I heard when I walked into the house were a piano playing a beautiful song that Bella said her husband Edward composed for her when they first met. And the words: "Ew. What smells like wet dog?". Next thing I know seven people walked into the room. Four of them were male. Three were female. The largest of the four males had dark hair and a broad smile on his face. The second biggest had bronze hair and a discerning expression, like he was trying to see inside my mind. The third male had ginger hair and looked kinda depressed. The last of them seemed to be the man of the house. He had slicked back bright blond hair. The women of the family looked just like Bella. The shortest of them had jet black hair and looked like a fashion model, she looked at me like I was a homeless person. The only word I could think of to describe her was _pixie._ The next woman seemed like the matriarch of the family. Her caramel colored hair fell to her shoulders. Everything about her screamed _motherly._ The last woman looked damn near perfect. Her long blond hair fell in waves down to her waist. She had to be one of the most beautiful women on the planet. She had a disgusted look on her face, like someone had taken dog crap and shoved it under her nose. There was a laugh from the bronze haired guy.

"Let us introduce ourselves.", the one with slicked back hair said. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, this is….", and that's how it went. The Doctor introduced his wife Esme, the biggest one was Emmet while his girlfriend was the blond with dog crap stuck under her nose, her name was Rosalie. The Pixie was Alice, her man was the depressed looking one, his name was Jasper. The last guy introduced was Edward, Bella's husband and Nessie's father. The hello's and nice to meet you's took longer than I thought. When I glanced at the clock on my cell phone. It was almost midnight. I said a quick goodbye and rushed back to my car. As I pulled into the driveway of my house. A thought passed through my mind: There was something wrong with the Cullens and the Quileutes. And I was gonna find out what.

**There it is. The first chapter of my Twilight fanfic. Tell me what you think of it and maybe I'll write a new chapter.**

**A guitar is your soul expressed on six strings--Eddie Lee from Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad.**


	2. But I Don't Wanna Go To School Today

**2. But I Don't Wanna Go To School Today.**

My alarm clock's radio switched on at 6:00 AM and I rolled out of bed trying to find the 'off' button. I finally did and prepared for the evil that awaited me: school. My mom had pulled me out of school when my dad died, so I hadn't been able to graduate. I _was _able to enroll into Forks High School. And I started today. The funny part was it was a Friday. I took a quick shower and dressed, blue jeans and a plain red shirt, then grabbed my stuff and said a quick goodbye to my ma before climbing in my car and driving off. I put my "The Best of The Beatles" CD in the player and jammed to Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band all the way to school. When I saw the school I knew this would be a lot different from Chesapeake High. Rather than being one building, it was several numbered buildings linked with wet sidewalks. I pulled up into the student parking lot when I noticed some familiar red brown curls climbing out of a crimson Ferrari. I got out of my car and grabbed my Les Paul outta the back and called out: "NESSIE!!". She turned around and waved._ Her skin isn't shimmering this time, _I thought.I walked over to her as she joined a group of her friends. "I didn't know you were gonna be in school.", she said. "Yeah, just four classes though. Then I'm gone.", I said swinging my hand through the air for emphasis. She laughed, like the tinkling of bells. It was cute. "What classes are you taking?", she asked. "Geometry, Algebra II, Computer Software Design, and finishing up the day with Guitar III.", I said. Nessie's eyes practically bulged out of her skull. "That's so weird. I have the exact same classes!!", she said letting out a high pitched squeal. I held my ears as the noise tore through my brain.

"Why are you squealing little pig?", I asked. Nessie gave me a dirty look, but I could see a smile cracking at the corners of her mouth. Finally, she busted out laughing. "I don't know what it is, but I feel really at ease when your around.", she said after finally getting control of herself. I tilted my head to the side, like a puppy watching it's master doing something weird. "What are you talking about?", I asked as the bell rang and we started for our first class. "You seem to be able to take away peoples negative emotions and replace them with positive ones. It's like having uncle Jasper around.", Nessie said as we took a couple of empty seats in the back of the classroom. I chuckled. The teacher took roll call and introduced me to the class. I hated being the center of attention. Afterwards class passed by rather uneventfully. I barely paid attention as Nessie and I passed notes back and forth talking about ourselves. The bell rang and we walked out of the classroom, quickly running through the now pouring rain into the building our next class was in.

Again, the teacher felt the need to introduce me to the whole damn class. Algebra still made no sense to me but thanks to Nessie, I didn't look like a complete retard. Computer software was a bit more tolerable since the teacher didn't seem to care what the class did as long as we paid attention. Then came lunch. I was glad to know that school lunches never change no matter where you go. As I ate my burger a kid with a shaved head came up to mine and Nessie's table. "This that mysterious boyfriend you keep talkin' about Nessie?", asked the kid. Before she had a chance to say anything, the fucker turned to me and said: "Did you fuck her yet? Is she as tight as I think she is?". "SHUT UP JOHN!", Nessie shouted. I stood up and turned to face him. I was seeing red. My hands were shaking, the rest of my body starting to do the same. Nessie grabbed my hand, and images flooded my mind. A flower filled meadow. A grove of trees. A waterfall. All these images were serene, calming. The trembling stopped, I was a stone. Unfeeling and unyielding. The kid, John, was looking at me funny. I must have looked weird going from 'tear your throat out' pissed to a level calm not even Master Yoda could achieve. Then, my arm flew out, and I hit John square in the nose. Before he had a chance to recover, I grabbed his bald head and rammed it into my raised knee. He went down like a Vegas hooker. Next thing I know theres a circle of bodies surrounding us, and a very angry looking old man trying to push his way through them. "What the hell happened here?", he asked. "He said something very rude about Renesmee, so I hit him.", I told him. "So you assaulted this young man?", he asked. Like it wasn't obvious. "Pretty much.", I said. He sighed. "Come with me.", he ordered. I grabbed my stuff and followed the old man to his office. He took a seat behind an expensive looking desk and motioned for me to sit. I shook my head. I told him what John had said. The principal was appalled.

My sentence was handed down. My mother was called, so was Johns mother. Luckily Johns mother wasn't as pissed as I thought she would be. I was told that my suspension would start at the end of the day, then dismissed. Guitar class had already started when I walked in the door, I may as well have been an Iraq war veteran walking into a bar after his tour. People were congratulating me like I was a goddamn hero. I didn't get it. I took a seat next to Nessie. "What's the big deal? You'd think I killed Bin Laden.", I said. "John Crane is a scumbag. He lives to cause trouble.", Nessie's friend Maria said. "Don't sugar coat it. The guys an ass and you know it.", Maria's boyfriend Ryan said while tuning his guitar. I pulled my Les Paul out of its case, light reflecting off its surface. I heard a few gasps from around the room. I pulled my pick from out of the top fret and held it between my teeth as I plucked the strings, twisting the pegs little by little, looking for the sound I wanted. I played a chord. It was tuned. I played riffs and ran scales, throwing notes together in a random combination that left everyone staring at me. "What?", I asked feeling a blush wash over me. "Why are you even _in_ this class?", Ryan asked. "It was easy.", I replied.

The rest of the class went by quickly, and I said my goodbyes to Nessie and her friends and headed out the door. The drive home didn't take long.

Or it wouldn't have if I had gone home. I wanted to find out what was up with Cullens, so I headed straight to the library. Their computer's were four years out of date but at least they had high speed internet. I ran a search on old legends around Forks. The search came back to a Quileute legend about beings called the Cold Ones. They were unnaturally beautiful, their bodies were extremely cold, they had unnatural eye colors, and were apparently impossible to kill. The last thing I read made me go bug eyed. They drank blood. Suddenly it made sense. The Cullens were vampires! I turned the computer off and practically sprinted back to my car. I drove back home faster than I should have, but luckily I didn't get pulled over. I walked in the door, still trying to wrap my head around this new revelation. Ma already had pizza sitting on the counter. I could hear the TV on upstairs. Ma was already asleep. I grabbed the box of pizza and went down into my room. When I flicked on the light, I practically had a fuckin' heart attack. The back door was open and standing in the doorway, was Renesmee Cullen. I dropped the pizza in terror. She took a step forward, I took three steps back. And tripped up the stairs. Then everything went black.

My eyes opened slowly, and I realized three things: One: My head hurt. Two: My aching head was now laying on something soft. Three: The cause of the aforementioned headache was laying my aching head in her lap. I bolted upright, then fell over again, only to be caught by her. "You really shouldn't be moving like that.", she said softly, all traces of the predator I saw earlier gone. "Stay the fuck back.", I said, finally regaining my sense of balance and grabbing the knife I kept in the drawer beside my bed. "I know what you are blood drinker.", I said. Her eyes widened. "You figured it out?", she said, the shock evident in her voice. "Your skin is cold to the touch, your eyes are an unnatural color, sort of, and your unnaturally attractive. Not that that's a bad thing.", I said. Nessie smiled. Then I sneezed. That's right I sneezed. Not the smartest thing to do when faced with the ultimate predator, but what can you do? When I opened my eyes, my knife was gone, and Nessie's brown eyes were way too close to me. She put her hands on my cheeks and images flooded into my mind. They were of the two of us, sitting on my bed and talking. The images ended. I felt calmer. "What do you want me to say?", she asked.

I walked over to my bass guitar and pulled it out of the case. I plugged it in to the Acoustic amp and powered it on. I started playing notes, pieces of songs, anything to help me relax, I was PISSED. "I don't know.", I finally said angrily. I sighed. "You're not gonna kill me in my sleep are you?", I asked. "No.", she said indignantly, like I had insulted her. Another long silence. "Tell me about your family.", I said. And she did. Her father was a mind reader (which explained the laughing when I met him) her mother could create a shield that blocked most 'gifts' as she called them, her aunt Alice could see the future, and her uncle Jasper could manipulate emotions. "You have a very strange family.", I said. "Yeah, I do.", she agreed sitting down on my bed. I set the bass down and turned off the amp before sitting on the floor next to Nessie. For some odd reason she started running her hand through my hair, made me feel like a dog. "What happens now?", I asked after a few minutes. "Nothing. As long as you keep the secret, no one has to get hurt.", she said continuing to run her fingers through my hair. "That's nice to know.", I said.

I got up and grabbed the box of pizza and tossed it to Nessie, who caught it and set it on the far side of the bed. I pulled out my CD case and popped 'The Best of The Beatles' into the player and switched it to 'Come Together'. as the song started playing, I started nodding my head to the music and singing along. When the song reached the second verse Nessie joined in, her voice ringing clear and beautifully in the room. We sang together through 'Yellow Submarine', 'Dear Prudence" (which I modified by replacing "Prudence" with "Nessie", which she laughed at) and 'Taxman' before her cell phone rang. "Yeah Dad?", she said into the receiver. "Yeah…I'm at Larry's…He knows…yes I told him…we're going to the bonfire in La Push tomorrow night…I'm just gonna stay here tonight…_No we're not doing anything wrong!!_…Okay…love you too dad.", she closed the phone. "What was that about staying here the night?", I asked. "You don't mind do you?", she asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "Fine.", I said. "Great.", she said moving the pizza and flopping back on my bed, yawning. "Do you have anything I can change into?", she asked. I grabbed an old sweatshirt and tossed it to her. "I'm gonna get some more practice in.", I said grabbing my Les Paul and sitting next to my amps. I started playing 'Ticket to Ride' by The Beatles while Nessie pulled my sweatshirt over her head.

As Nessie pulled the covers up over herself, I started playing the song her father played when I first walked into their house. As I played I thought to myself: _How do I get myself into shit like this?_

**That's chapter two for you. Felt a little drawn out so I might revise it. Tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be the La Push bonfire.**

**Our lives are made by the deaths of others-- Leonardo Da Vinci**


	3. Why Is It So Damn Hot?

**3. WHY IS IT SO DAMN HOT?!**

I woke up covered in sweat. I shifted under the blanket, wait, blanket? I fell asleep on the floor next to the bed. I felt the blanket shift on it's own and glanced down, and saw Renesmee Cullen, curled into a ball, nuzzling into my chest. She uncurled some, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at me. Her nose wrinkled. "What's that smell?", she asked. I raised my arm and took a whiff. Nasty. "Ugh. That would be me.", I said sitting up. I swung my legs over the bed and got up, stretching as I walked into the bathroom. That was the best part of having the basement as my room, it had it's own private bathroom with full shower. I turned on the hot water and stepped under the stream. For some reason it still felt cold, I turned it up, still not warm. I turned down the cold water, still to cold. I decided screw it and scrubbed my self down. Twenty minutes later I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door. A cloud of steam flowed out of the bathroom like a fog machine on Halloween. "Close your eyes.", I called to Nessie as I walked out of the bathroom. I heard her laugh as I made my way to my dresser. "No need. I can't see anything.", she said. I heard her sniff the air. "Ooh it smells like caramel." I let out a laugh as I grabbed a pair of shorts out of my dresser and quickly put them on. They felt more constricting than usual, but I ignored it. I grabbed the chain with a dog tag on it and put it on, flinching as the cold metal touched my skin. I waved my hand around trying to clear the steam, the decided _screw it_ and opened the back door. It was raining again, but it didn't feel as cold. I stuck my arm under the downpour outside, it didn't feel as cold as normal. I dismissed it as residual heat from the shower, and finally closed the door, the steam in the room now gone.

I grabbed the pizza box and flipped it open, still half a pizza in there. That didn't last long. I flipped on the TV and switched it to the news station. Rain, rain, and more rain for the rest of next week. I was about to switch the station when the story changed to a string of mysterious deaths that had occurred in Port Angeles and Seattle in the past month. I glanced at Nessie, she looked nervous. "You have something to do with this Nessie?", I asked. She shook her head. "Vampires wander through here every now and then, but that's usually it.", she said. "You think it's just a wandering vamp, or is it something else?", I asked. Nessie shrugged. "It might just be some nomads but if these deaths continue, then it might be something we need to take care of. I'll call my father and tell Jake when we see him tonight.", she said. "Speaking of which,", I said turning off the TV, "don't you have to go home and do…something vampire related?", she smiled. "I do need to check in with my parents." I tossed her the phone, which she caught in mid -air. "Quick question.", I said. She glanced at me, waiting. "I distinctly remember falling asleep on the floor, how did I end up in the bed with you cuddling with me?" I saw her blush as she laughed. "You looked lonely curled up in a ball on the floor, so I dragged you into bed.", she said. I chuckled. "Well, that would explain it.", I said putting my arms through the sleeves of the button up shirt as she dialed her phone number. I heard the phone ring once before she started talking.

"Hey Grandma…Yeah I'm still here…gonna come home soon. Have you seen the news?…Looks like some nomads had a three course meal…yeah I'm gonna tell Jake later tonight…yeah I'm coming home…Larry's driving me…….Love you too Grandma, give Grandpa my love.", she hung up the phone and tossed it to me. I put it back on the receiver. I turned away as Nessie changed. "You don't have to turn around you know.", she said. "If I watch you changing clothes, and your dad reads my mind, he'll hang me with my guitar strings.", I said with a laugh as I turned around and closed my eyes. "You're quite the gentlemen you know.", Nessie said. I heard the rustling of fabric, a shriek and a loud thump. "You okay?", I said. "Yeah I'm fine.", she said. "How can a vampire be so uncoordinated?", I asked. She laughed. "I'm half human Chewbacca.", she said. I did my best impersonation of Chewie. It wasn't too far off either. We both laughed as we climbed the stairs. I grabbed my keys and we headed out the door, I felt the top of my head scrape the top of the doorframe. As we climbed into my car I slammed my knees against the steering wheel. "Son of a bitch that hurt.", I said reaching down to adjust the seat. I sat up and found my head shoved against the ceiling. Either the world had shrunk or I had grown. I hunched my shoulders as I started the car. The drive was relatively calm despite the torrent of rain.

I saw a sign for a small diner and immediately pulled into the parking lot. "I thought you were taking me home.", Nessie said as I shut off the car and climbed out. "Hungry.", was all I said. "But you ate six slices of pizza while we were at your house.", Nessie said. "Still hungry. And I feel an obligation to buy you breakfast since I woke up with you in my bed.", I said with a smile as I walked in the door. The waitress was a brunette with curves in all the right places, but I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut. "What can I get you guys to drink?", she asked after seating us. "Coke.", I said simply. "But your phone number works too.", I added with a smile. The waitress rolled her eyes and looked at Nessie. "Same.", she said. I looked over the menu as my stomach growled. "You sound hungry.", Nessie said. The waitress came back, drinks in hand. "Are you ready to order?", she asked pulling out a small notepad. "Four eggs, sunny side up, an order of bacon, some toast and some sausage.", I said handing her the menu. "Half of what he ordered.", Nessie said handing the waitress the menu. The waitress shot me a smile and walked away, swinging her hips ever so seductively, I couldn't help but stare. The minutes passed in silence and before long the waitress brought our food. I tore into the food like a starving man. In under ten minutes, the food was gone. After an hour and six more eggs, all of them for me, I asked for the check. As I picked it up I saw a small piece of paper under it. It read:

Janet

443-474-0453

I stared in disbelief and looked over at Janet, who winked at me. "Look at you Mr. Rico Suave.", Nessie said as we walked out the door. I smiled. "I just have that effect on women.", I said laughing as we climbed into my car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I have another question.", I said to Nessie after a few minutes of silence. "Shoot.", she said. "When you, Seth, and I were hanging out the other day, you kept staring at me. Why?", I asked, choosing my words carefully, "I mean, I know I'm good looking, but it's no reason to stare.", I said with a laugh. I felt her smack my shoulder, and I laughed harder. "You really wanna know?", she asked. "Obviously.", I responded. She sighed. "You smell delicious.", she said. I laughed. "According to your Aunt Rosalie I smell like wet dog.", I said. "I noticed that too.", she said. "Anyway. Its not really you. Its more your blood that smells good. I've never smelled anything so incredible.", she said.

I felt her lean closer and inhale deeply. "What does it smell like?", I asked. "Caramel. At least that's the closest I can come to describing it.", she said. "Nice to know I'm like candy for vampires.", I said turning onto the road leading to the Cullens house. _They need to invest in a hedge clipper,_ I thought to myself as we drove up in front of the house. Then I remembered Nessie's father was a mind reader. I started to clear my mind, then decided _screw it_ and started playing music in my head. I started simple, playing "Butcher Pete" from the Fallout 3 soundtrack as we ran through the rain and into the glass house. "I'M HOME!!", Nessie called out. As if on cue, eight vampires walked out from various parts of the house. The blond looked at me strangely, I barely saw her nostrils flare as she inhaled. "Did you give the dog a bath Nessie?", she said. "Welcome home Renesmee.", Carlisle said ignoring blondie giving his granddaughter a hug. "How was your evening at Lawrence's home?", Edward asked, taking Nessie's hand as he hugged her. "And we'll get right on that hedge clipper.", he said with a grin as I changed tracks in my mental playlist to "The Metal" by Tenacious D. I saw Edward wince. "You listen to very loud music.", he said as he closed his eyes and looked at Nessie. Bella walked over to me. "Thank you for letting Renesmee stay at your house.", she said pulling me into a hug. Felt like being hugged by a glacier. "Despite the fact that she fits in better than we do, she doesn't have that many friends.", she said. "Anytime.", I said nonchalantly. I changed songs to "Revolution" by The Beatles but was caught off guard by a snarl that erupted from Edward.

"What's wrong Edward?", Bella said. "I'm going to kill Jonathan Crane.", Edward said. "Dad no.", Nessie said grabbing Edwards hand. His look of rage turned to surprise, then relief, and finally, morphed to a smile. He let go of Nessie's hand and turned to me. "Thank you for defending Renesmee, Lawrence. I'm just sorry you had to be suspended for doing so.", Edward said. I shrugged. "No problem.", I said, waving my hand dismissively. "Regardless. It's good to know that there are a few diamonds in the ruff in a generation that isn't as chivalrous as it should be. Allow me to repay you.", Edward said. He looked at Jasper. "You seem to have taken a liking to Bella's Lullaby, and you seem to have an affinity for the guitar. Jasper, show him your room.", he continued. Jasper nodded. "Follow me.", he said sparing me a wary glance. I followed him up the stairs to the third level of the house. His room was extravagant. The first thing I noticed was there was no bed. Made sense since vampires don't need to sleep. The dresser must have belonged to Alice. It was almost as tall as I was. The closet stood open, designer clothes on display. Jasper walked toward a tall cabinet and pulled the doors open. As I stared at the contents, I fell to my knees. In the cabinet, were several of the greatest guitars to ever be made. "Beautiful aren't they?", Edward asked, making me jump three feet in the air. "Jasper has always had a fondness for the guitar. Please, pick one.", he said. "But… really?", I asked in disbelief. "I'm sure Jasper doesn't mind.", Edward said giving Jasper a look. Jasper sighed. "Of course not. It's the least I could do.", he said, gesturing to the guitars. I closed my eyes. I could see myself playing the guitar, my fingers dancing along the frets as I played. I only had to follow the thread that lead to the guitar I would play.

I reached out, slowly and carefully. My fingers found purchase and I opened my eyes. I blinked several times, making sure I wasn't dreaming. My fingers had wrapped around the neck of a Gretsch 6136 White Falcon. "Excellent. Now if you would kindly return to the Piano Room with me.", Edward said as Jasper picked up an amplifier from the bottom of the cabinet and following us back downstairs. "Question.", I said. "Yes?", Edward responded. "You're immortal right?", I asked. "Correct.", Edward said. "How long have you been alive?", I asked. "Not as long as Jasper. He served in the Civil War.", Edward said. I looked at Jasper. "Kia fetora did vi atingi?", I asked in Esperanto. (Translation: What rank did you reach?) Esperanto was a language spoken during the Civil War. Jaspers eyes shot up. "Kolonelo.", he said. (Translation: Colonel). I smiled. "De nun sur mi volo bleko vi Kolonelo charisma.", I said. (From now on I will call you colonel charisma). Jasper laughed. Edward looked at us, a puzzled expression on his face. He glanced at Jasper, who smiled. Edward started chuckling. "Colonel Charisma.", I heard him mutter, as we reached the bottom floor. We entered the Piano Room and Edward sat down on the bench in front of the piano. Jasper sat the amplifier next to the piano and plugged it in. I sat cross legged next to it and began tuning the guitar, asking Edward for a note from the piano so I could compare the sounds.

I plugged the chord into the amp and turned it on. I played some scales, adjusting the levels on the amp. Once I found the sound I was looking for I nodded at Edward. "I'll give you a cue to start playing.", he said. I nodded. He began to play an overture, soothing to the ear. When he reached the crescendo, he nodded at me, and I began to play. I don't know how the piano and electric guitar sounded so well together, but there was something in the air while Edward and I played our instruments, his icy fingers dancing along the ivory keys while mine lumbered across the wooden fret board. We worked through the song, until finally it reached it's end. I decided to show off by holding the final note longer than I needed to. When I looked up I saw Nessie was teary eyed. "That sounded amazing.", she said. "Yeah yeah. It was nothing that special. Your dad lead, and I followed.", I said lightly. "Don't sell yourself short Lawrence, it was an excellent performance. Don't you think so Bella?", Edward said turning to his wife, who was beaming like a Star Trek teleporter. "It was a beautiful performance Larry.", Bella said praising me. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "I'm not that good.", I said, wiping the sweat from my face and trying to sound humble. "No, you're not good.", I heard Rosalie say. As true as the words were, I felt my confidence plummet. Then she smiled, I was tempted to put on sunglasses I didn't have. "You were amazing.", she said. I did a double take. "Did you just compliment me?", I asked. "I know. I can hardly believe it either.", Edward said. "Yeah blondie. Thought you'd act all stuck up and ask if it was amateur hour.", a voice said from the door.

Nessie bolted for the door yelling: "JACOB!!" She flung her arms around his neck and practically rammed her mouth against his. I couldn't help but laugh. "How was you slumber party Nessie?", Jacob asked, sparing me a wary glance. "Fine Jacob.", Nessie said taking his hand. I watched the same expressions that had played out on Edwards face play out on Jacob's. Then his face turned puzzled. Letting go of Nessie's hands, he glanced at me. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed, and I saw a weariness in him that made him seem so much older. "Thanks for decking that guy. He deserved it.", he said extending his hand. I took it, his grip not seeming as warm as it once was. Jacob seemed to notice it too. "Have you experienced any changes? Fever? Increased appetite?", he asked. I glanced at Nessie. "You tell me.", I said. He gave me an irritated look, then shook his head. "Never mind. You're still comin' to the bonfire tonight right?,", he asked. I nodded. "Of course. Been looking forward to it all week.", I said. He smiled. "Good. It's just gonna be me and some of the guys from the rez hanging out and goofing around. You might wanna bring some food with you.", he said. "What, are we gonna hold hands, sing campfire songs and make smores?", I asked. He laughed. "I don't know about the first two, but we will definitely be eating.", he said. I laughed and handed the guitar to Jasper, who held up a hand and shook his head. "Keep it. I don't play much anymore anyway.", he said. I blinked, shocked, looked between the guitar and him for a good five minutes before Jacob snapped his fingers in front of my face a few times and snapped me out of it.

"WHY?!", I pretty much screamed. "It is a gift, for defending my daughters honor.", Edward said. "That makes no sense.", I said. "Tell me about it. When Edward and I were dating, he would always give me something priceless or way to expensive. As an engagement gift, he gave a top of the line sports car.", Bella said grabbing Edwards hand in hers. "I actually wish it had been as simple as a guitar.", she continued. I stared at them, and I saw a love that would last for however long they lived, maybe even longer. Edward smiled. "I'm glad you think that Lawrence.", he said. Realizing I'd let my defenses slip I started playing "Bulls on Parade" by Rage Against The Machine. "You really don't have to do that.", Edward said. "I'd prefer a little privacy.", I responded. "It's not Edwards fault.", Carlisle said. I sighed. "Sorry.", I mumbled. "I'm all over the place today.", I continued with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm like that all the time..", Alice said behind me, making me jump again. "Where the hell did you come from Tinker Bell?", I said. (Tinker Bell and all related Disney characters are property of the Disney Corporation). I waved my hand at her, the universal sign for go away. "Get outta here, go spread your pixie dust somewhere else.", I said. I heard Emmet let out a booming laugh. Alice rolled her topaz eyes. "Knew you were gonna say that.", she muttered practically dancing across the room. "Love you too Tink.", I called after her. "Knew you were gonna say that too.", she called over her shoulder. I laughed, strumming mindlessly on the White Falcon. "You look like one of those pretty boy rock stars that poses more than they play.", I heard Nessie say from the couch. I laughed. "I'm not _that _good looking.", I said, setting the guitar aside and getting up and unbuttoning my shirt. Even with the vamps around, I was burning up. "Janet seemed to think so.", she said. Emmet grinned. "Sounds like you're going to be dining at Janet's diner soon.", he said laughing his deep laugh. "BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!", I yelled. Emmet laughed even harder. "I like this kid.", he said, giving me a light punch in the shoulder. I knew I'd have a bruise in the next hour for the next two weeks.

I sat down next to Nessie and sighed, laying my head back. I felt it thud against the wall as I closed my eyes. Before long I was fast asleep.

**That's chapter three. And it's the longest chapter I've ever written. This chapter felt…drawn out. If you think this as well please tell me. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.**

**Nothing is true, everything is permitted-- Hassan-i Sabbah, founder of the Brotherhood of Assassins**


	4. What The Fuck Is Wrong With These People

**CHAPTER 3.**

**What The Fuck Is Wrong With These People?**

While I slept, I had a dream. I was standing in an open, snow covered meadow. I saw the Cullens and about twenty other vampires on my left, and the guys from La Push on my right. I looked across from us and saw a group of figures in black cloaks. They started moving forward, and I saw smiles beneath those hoods, smiles that concealed parched fangs. I looked to the right, and where there were once seventeen very large men, were seventeen horse sized wolves. I looked to my left, and the Cullens and the rest of the vamps were crouched over, ready to spring when the real fighting started. I looked at the forms in cloaks again, felt the fire in my gut rise out and consume me. And I watched in awe as a wolf the size of a hummer walked forward from where I was standing. It bared its fangs and growled like a drag racers engine. It crouched, as did the others, then sprang-

I was shaken awake by an ice cold hand. "What is it?", I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, Alice had woken me up. I stretched, letting out a huge yawn. I heard Rosalie scoff from the other room. "'bout time you woke up. The chainsaw impersonation was getting a little old.", she said. "Cram something low carb in it thorn.", I said getting up and stretching my legs while I pulled on my shirt. "Excuse me?", she said, standing in the doorway. "What? Your family calls you rose, and every rose has its thorns.", I said, walking past her and into the kitchen. I heard her scoff again while Emmet and Edward chuckled.

"Its just about time to go big guy.", I heard Nessie say from behind me. I wasn't startled this time. Guess I'm already used to them. "Alright. Lets go.", I said, walking back into the living room. Jacob was standing by the door, arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor. "We car pooling or am I following you?", I asked him. "Just follow me.", he said briskly before turning and walking out the door, Nessie holding onto his arm, looking like a walking rag doll compared to the mountain that was Jacob. I chuckled as I walked out the door and saw Jacobs car, which he lovingly called 'The Rabbit'. I looked at it, then at him, and thought, _How the hell does he fit in that clown car?_ I chuckled again and climbed into my Taurus, once again forced to hunch my shoulders and wondering why my car had shrunk. As Jacobs car pulled onto the narrow road leading away from the Cullens, I popped in the Gorillaz Demon Days album, singing along to most of the songs, nodding my head to the beat of the ones I didn't know as I stared at his cars tail lights all the way to First Beach, where several cars were already parked. As I got of my car I heard shouts and laughter, smelled roasting hot dogs, and felt my mouth start to water. I felt something else too, like I was being pulled to one specific point on the beach. "Pretty cool huh?", I heard Nessie ask form behind me, pulling me from my thoughts and the nagging pull in the back of my skull. "What is it with you and sneaking up on people?", I asked.

She stuck her tongue out at me, a smile plastered across her face. I opened the trunk to grab my CD player and saw the case for the White Falcon sitting under it. _Could of at least asked for the keys._ I thought as I grabbed the player and some CD's and shut the trunk. We walked out onto the beach, the sand shifting beneath my bare feet. The sounds of laughing and a crackling fire got louder as we reached a small clearing. When I saw the rest of the Quileute boys, I couldn't believe it. Sixteen guys wrestling and carrying on, each one just as big as Jacob. One of them looked up and saw Jake. "JAKE'S HERE!", he shouted, "AND HE BROUGHT SOME NEW BLOOD!". The rest of them looked up, saw the stereo and CD's, and whooped in delight. "New guy brought tunes!", another said. I spotted Seth in the throng of wrestlers, and gave him a wave. He nodded his head before breaking away from the three others he was horsing around with and making his way over. "Glad you could make it dude.", he said, grabbing the stereo and CD's. "Told ya I wouldn't miss this for the world.", I said, following him to a spot by the fire where the stereo wouldn't get messed with. That nagging sensation came back and compelled me to look over at the only person not getting up to any mischief. It was a woman, copper skinned with smooth jet black hair. She was looking at me as well. And when our eyes met, I felt something shift in myself, like a missing piece of the puzzle that was me had been found. You know the line from that one Beatles song 'Now I'll never dance with another'? That's how it felt.

And just as quickly as our eyes met, they wandered away from each other. I turned back to Seth. "Who's that?", I asked, gesturing over at the woman. "Her? That's my sister Leah. Don't try anything though. She's one hundred percent grade "A" bitch.", he said as he put the last of the batteries in the stereo and switched it on, putting in a CD and cranking up the volume. The music started and everyone started rocking out. Introductions were carried out, with the exception of Leah, who kept giving me the death stare. Beer was passed out, which I refused ("Can't stand the stuff. Tastes like warm piss", I'd said). We burned through the CD's and eventually wound up sitting around the fire swapping stories. I'd somehow wound up next to Leah, my arms stretched out along the log we were both reclining against. She was sitting on the other side and hadn't said two words to me, and I didn't expect her too. Quil was telling a story about the first time he'd been given a blowjob. "She said she was from down under.", he'd started and I saw my chance. "She went down under alright. Down under the table. BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!", I said. Quil and Embry started laughing while Sam Uley pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered "Oh dear lord there's three of them now.", followed by more laughter from the rest of the guys. "Alright. Now we get to the good stuff.", Quil said, as we stuck more hot dogs over the fire to cook. "This'll be interesting.", I muttered. Leah just fidgeted. I spared a wary glance at her. Was she blushing? Some of the others noticed too, but didn't say anything. "Alright, question is: Where did you first get laid?", Quil said, followed by several groans and muttering. "Just answer the damn question.", he said. So it went, each one of the attendees answering the question they never wanted to even discuss.

Finally, it was my turn. Everyone seemed a little too interested in what my answer would be, but I gave them the answer none of them expected to hear. "I'm still a virgin.", I said plainly. This was followed by a brief stunned silence than a resounding "WHAT?!", from half the circle. "You're _how_ old?", Embry asked me. "Eighteen.", I said. This was followed by quite a bit of laughter and rude jokes. So I responded the best way I knew how: I grabbed a half full can of beer and chucked it at Embry, who dodged it with a surprising amount of dexterity for someone his size. "I was still drinking that.", came a voice from right next to me. I looked over and Leah was glaring daggers at me. "Sorry. Let me grab you a fresh one.", I said, getting up and brushing the sand from my shorts, I popped open the cooler and grabbed the last beer. I tossed it to Leah. "You're welcome.", I said and plopped back onto the sand, resuming my relaxed posture. Then Leah did something surprising, she moved her hand close enough that our fingers touched and muttered a quick, "Thank you." Sam was trying to get everybody to shut up. "Care to tell us why your still a virgin Larry?", he asked, and I could tell he wasn't trying to make fun of me like the others would have. "Are you gay?", Quil asked. I should've been able to laugh that off like I usually did, but for some reason, I wanted to shove his head in the fire and watch his face melt. I must have let my anger show since Quil stopped chuckling as soon as he saw the look in my eyes. Pushing the anger away, I put a smile back on my face. "Is it so bad to want your first time to be with someone you care about? To want it to mean something the next day?", I asked. "Wow, I think he _is _gay.", Quil said. Before I could shove his head in the fire Sam reached across and smacked him in the head. "That's enough Quil, your one to talk.", he said. Quil lowered his head, defeated. Sam turned to me. "I think its good you want your first time to mean something, that your going to wait until your with someone you care about. That's what I did, and it meant the world to me.", he said.

Leah snorted. "That didn't keep you from dumping me for my cousin the year afterwards.", she said. I looked at Sam, shocked. "Dude, really, her _cousin_? Not cool.", I said, shaking my head. Sam scowled at Leah, than turned his angry eyes at me, made me want to rip them out of his head. "You're an outsider, you wouldn't understand.", he said. I glanced at my watch, trying to suppress my urge to hit him. It was after two in the morning somehow. "Well I guess I'll head home then, since I couldn't possibly understand how you could dump your first love for her fucking _cousin._", I said getting up and grabbing my stereo and CD's. As I stalked away, I looked over my shoulder. They were watching me, like they expected me to grow a second head. I sighed as I got to my car and tossed the CD's and stereo in the trunk. "Well that went really wrong, really fast.", I mused out loud as I got in the car. "I'll say.", a voice said behind me. "Okay if one of you fuckers sneaks up on me again I swear I'm gonna--", was as far as I got before I cut myself off, seeing who it was. Leah Clearwater was standing there, hands on her hips, scowl evident on her beautiful face. '_Beautiful? What the fuck am I thinking?'_ I thought to myself. "I'm going to make this simple. Don't defend me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me.", was all she said before turning around and heading back to the fire. "Nice meeting you too bitch", I called after her, and she gave me the finger. "Love you too!", I yelled before starting the car and driving away from First Beach.

**POV CHANGE**

As Leah walks back to the bonfire, she can't help but think of Larry. When she first noticed him staring at her, she felt something shift inside her, like it wasn't gravity holding her to the ground anymore, it was him. '_No. Dammit no this isn't supposed to happen to me, I'm menopausal, a genetic dead end, I don't get to imprint. But he looked so goddamned innocent with those big, blue, puppy dog eyes' _she thought as she made it within the glow of the fire. "Well? Were the signs there?", Sam asked, any anger he had felt while Larry had been present completely gone. Leah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous gesture Sam hadn't seen her use since before they had begun phasing. "The signs are there, though I don't understand how, if we push him just a little further, it'll tilt him over the edge and he'll phase.", she said. "But I think it's a bad idea to force him to, if he can. What if he can't control himself, or blows the secret. Then we're really fucked.", she continued, taking the seat Larry had just vacated, assuming the same relaxed posture. Sam turned to the half vampire holding Jacobs hand. "Renesmee, you were the first to see any hinting of the signs. What do you think we should do?", he asked, leaning closer to hear her answer. Renesmee shifted uncomfortably, not used to being in the spotlight. "I think Leah's right. We shouldn't force him into phasing. It'll happen on it's own.", she said, wrapping her arms tighter around Jacobs arm. "There was something about him I didn't like.", Jacob said. "It felt like he was challenging me with everything he did. It was weird." Paul laughed. "Maybe he has a little Alpha in him.", he said. Jacob reached over and smacked Paul in the head. "I doubt it. The only real Alpha is me because of my ancestry.", Jacob said, but everyone knew his unvoiced fear, that his father had cheated on his mother, just before her death.

"Either way, we need to watch him, and after that little falling out we just had, I doubt any of us will be a welcome sight to him.", Sam said. "He probably won't mind if it were Seth and me.", Nessie quickly put in. Jacob looked down at her. "I don't know if that's a good idea honey. If he does phase, and he's near you--" "Oh don't even try that shit Jacob. I'm half vampire and Seth will be with me more often then not.", she reached up and caressed his cheek, "You have to understand that I can look after myself. Seth and I will keep an eye on him and tell you if anything comes up.", she said. Jacob leaned down and kissed her. "You're right, as always, must have got that from your mom." he said tapping Renesmee's head twice with his finger. "Just be careful around him, you saw what he did to Crane, and he could just as easily do that to anyone else.", he said. "But not me. He respects, and, for good reason, fears my family too much to do that.", she countered. She sighed. "Either way, when he _does_ phase, if he can, it'll definitely be a handful to work with.", she said.

She had no idea of the truth of her own words.

**Back to my POV**

I was still pissed by the time I pulled up in front of the little house me and Ma called home. I'd put in my Tai Chi meditation music to try and calm me down. It didn't work. I grabbed the White Falcon and the extra guitar stand from the trunk and walked in the door, being careful not to make too much noise so I wouldn't wake up Ma. I flicked on the light to my room, wincing as the light temporarily blinded me. I quickly assembled the guitar stand and set the White Falcon reverently upon it. I couldn't believe Jasper had given me the guitar, it blew my mind. But even the thought of that piece of art couldn't shake the thoughts of Leah. I grabbed a too cold shower and played video games for a while, trying to get Leah out of my head, but it wasn't working. Finally I just shut off the console and climbed into bed. As I tried to sleep I noticed a strange smell. It was sweet, sickly sweet, the kind of sweet that makes you gag. It was getting closer, I looked up, and someone hit me with something and everything went dark.

When I woke up, I realized I was on my knees, someone was holding me. Someone with ice cold hands. Vampires I figured. One of them was looking at me, disgust evident on his flawless face. "Your blood smells so sweet, like caramel, it drives me crazy. But your body, it smells of wet dog, it disgusts me.", he said, with what could have been an Italian accent. Only then did I notice my mother, lying on the floor near the door, laying to still to be sleeping, a blotch of red on her neck. "Oh. You noticed. She was quite delectable. Her blood smelled just as good as yours, I just couldn't help myself.", it said, pleasure lacing its every word. When I realized what it had done, what it was going to do to me, I felt the fire come back. It narrowed my vision in a cloud of red. The fire welled up inside me.

Then it consumed me.


End file.
